James and Tracy Visiting MI6 and Battling Bad Guys
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James, Tracy and comany have to defend MI6 from S.C.U.M Andriods sent by Scumlord and Jaws plus Tracy finds out she has a power as well as a destiny with James. JamesxTracy


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks Visiting MI6 and Battling Bad Guys

Warfield

James and his friends were having time to themselves when 007 arrived for his monthly visit.

"I see you five are enjoying yourselves." Smiled 007.

"Why yes Uncle." Smiled James. "We're having a good time being under your mentorship 007 sir." Said Tracy. "Tracy's not sure if she's ready to be a member of the 007 friends and family thing." Explained James. "that's true 007 sir." Said Tracy as she held James's hand.

"I understand." Replied 007. "Tracy's worried that she'll meet the fate that many of my friends have suffered."

Tracy nodded and hugged James.

"We'll try and live well 007." Promised IQ.

"I know you will." Said 007. "James and Tracy told me that you're wanting to impress Erika Van Horn."

"Yes sir she and me have been together for a month and I want to defend Earth for her." Said IQ.

"Well said IQ my best friend." Smiled James. "Excellently said IQ." Smiled Tracy.

"I came to see how you doing I can't let you 5 join MI6 Mr Milbanks would expel all of you." 007 told his five protégés.

"It's ok 007 I think we can make sure Warfield doesn't get taken over by S.C.U.M or any organization for that matter." Smiled Gordo.

"Yeah!" cheered James, Tracy, IQ and Phoebe.

"That is brave words." Smiled 007.

"Mr Milbanks doesn't approve his daughter on the battlefield." Warned Mr Mitchell.

"I know now I must get back to MI6 and James and his team are coming to see what it's like fighting terrorists simulations." Said 007.

"You 5 ready?" asked Mr Mitchell.

James, Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe thought and decided to be ready.

"Yes we are." Smiled the team.

Erika was worried.

"Come back alive IQ I love you." She told IQ. "I will Erika." Replied IQ.

"We'll make sure of it." Said Phoebe.

"I think Milbanks would kill us if we got into battle with more dangerous terrorists than S.C.U.M." said Gordo.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Replied James. "Daddy can't expel you James I won't let him." Tracy told James. "I know you won't." said James. "My destiny is with you wheatear Daddy wants it or not." Replied Tracy. "We're going down together."

James agreed to that.

MI6 HQ

Soon 007 and Team Bond Jr were at MI6 HQ.

"007 what do you think you're doing?" asked M.

"Giving these 5 training to fighting villains worse than S.C.U.M." replied 007.

"Good enough James." Said an agent.

"We need these 5 to defend Earth but not for MI6 Charlie." Explained 007.

"Not just Milbanks but M won't have us either." Said Gordo. "But personally I don't care."

"Me neither." Said Phoebe.

"Yeah." Clamoured James, Tracy and IQ.

"5 against 1 M we need the simulation area to teach them to fight worse criminals than S.C.U.M." 007 told M.

"You mean like those guys in black suits with Smith and Western 4 guys in black suits with Smith and Western 45s?" asked Gordo.

"Yeah I see what you mean." Said IQ as he threw gum and ball guns to James, Tracy, Phoebe and Gordo.

"Ready buds." Smirked Gordo as he shot some balls making 2 Enemy Agents land in the Thames.

"Sweet." Smiled Phoebe as shot some gum making 2 enemy agents get stuck to the walls.

"Would you please be careful with the walls they have just been cleaned." Groaned M.

"We don't work for you so we don't care." IQ said as he did a Kratic kick on to an enemy agent.

"Nice one IQ." James called as he bashed some enemy agents into a wall. "Cool James." Smiled Tracy then something strange happened.

"Tracy?" asked Gordo.

"Yeah?" asked Tracy.

"Why are your eyes glowing pink?" asked Gordo.

"I don't know." Replied Tracy.

Then some enemy agents tried to shoot James but a pink shield saved James.

"Tracy I don't know how you're doing it but I'm glad you're my girlfriend." Smiled James leaving Tracy to blush.

"Hang on these agents haven't spoken yet." Said Gordo then he saw someone watching from a distance.

Then IQ checked with a pair of glasses that can look from afar.

"It's Jaws." He said.

"And he looks like he's holding a controller." Said Phoebe.

"Some are androids some are humans." Called James.

"Correct Bond Jr." said Scumlord on one of the androids eyes. "I want both MI6 and your team dead."

"I GIVE YOU WANTING US DEAD SCUMLORD!" yelled Tracy as she blasted the androids and knocked the human henchmen out with pink energy.

"Gosh." Said Agent Charlie.

Then Tracy pasted out.

"Is she ok?" asked James.

"She's weak but she's ok." Said IQ.

"Did I save us and MI6?" asked Tracy. "You did." Smiled James and hugged her.

"London is saved." Smiled 007.

"I better scan London for Scumlord and Jaws." Suggested IQ.

"Good idea." Smiled James. "I really must have a destiny." Said Tracy happily and James smiled.

S.C.U.M HQ London

At S.C.U.M HQ London Scumlord was cross.

"It's time to bring an end to James Bond Jr and his team but not today." He growled angrily.

"Don't worry Scumlord I'll get them." Said Jaws and smashed the table Scumlord was sitting at.

"Your grudge against the Bond Family is impressive Jaws." Commented Scumlord. "But I will deal with Team Bond Jr myself another day."

Warfield

Later at Warfield James and the team were pleased they saved London.

"Tracy we have it." Said IQ. "You're the key to the future."

"that's worth protecting James." Smiled Gordo.

James nodded.

"James the future will be safe with both of us." Smiled Tracy. "Yeah but we must stop Scumlord." Replied James. "Don't worry James we'll get him and Jaws but I love you more than catching S.C.U.M." Tracy said hugging. "I know and I love you more than catching S.C.U.M too." Replied James as they hugged closely.

The End

James Bond Jr, Tracy Milbanks and their team will return


End file.
